Alien Temperor
are aliens featured in the TV series Ultraman Taro. He appears in the two-part episodes 33 & 34. Subtitle: History Ultraman Taro The aliens of Planet Temperor, like other alien evildoers bent on control of galactic civilization, were sworn enemies of the people of the Land of Light. One individual alien of the people of Temperor, and his subordinate, sought to destroy to Land of Light out of their pure hatred of their people, seeing them as the greatest obstacle to their galactic conquest. But his scientific adviser (a cymbal-banging monkey) advised of the Ultra Brothers' inevitable interference. To ensure their victory of destroying the people from the Land of Light, the two beings of Temperor set out to attack Earth and destroy the Ultra Brothers by attacking their newest member; Ultraman Taro. Immediately after arriving on Earth, the Alien Temperor sent out his subordinate into the middle of Tokyo city, who then grew to a giant size and soon lured out Ultraman Taro. The Alien Temperor began to destroy Tokyo, calling the attention of the ZAT forces. However, their weapons were powerless before the man from Temperor, who laughed at their wasted effort. Finally, Kotaro Higashi summoned Taro into the battle, however he wasn't confident he could defeat the alien, as he knew of their terrible weapons. Instead, the Ultra Crusader tried to lure Alien Temperor out of the populated area, and then made a retreat. Meanwhile, ZAT continued to attack the invader, but he used his flames to force ZAT to retreat, and he shot down one of their fighters. Suddenly, Zoffy came to save them before flying off, taking ZAT and a scientist as temporary hosts for himself and the veteran Ultra Brothers, to keep themselves hidden from the Alien Temperor. Taro then returned to battle against Alien Temperor, with an energy blast followed up by the Storium Ray, but it had no effect on the evil alien. Alien Temperor crushed Taro with his electric whip, then he pummeled Taro, choked him with his toxic gas, burned him, and continued to beat down Taro. Taro was very injured, and had no power to beat Alien Temperor, causing him no option but to retreat. With no other choice, however, Taro returned to battle once again, only to be whipped and beaten all over again. With Taro beaten for the third time, the five Ultras finally appeared to face the alien invaders. Before the two alien forces could realy begin their fight, Taro once again returned to face Alien Temperor, but this time Taro had a new strategy. Taro became human-sized and flew inside Alien Temperor subordinate's mouth, and then destroyed him from the inside by growing to his giant size. After the defeat of the subordinate, Leader Alien Temperor used their people's advanced technology to revive him, and ordered him to continue on his mission to destroy the Ultra Brothers. Taro soon returned to battle the subordinate Temperor with an energy blast followed up by the Storium Ray, but it had no effect on the evil alien. Alien Temperor crushed Taro with his electric whip, then he pummeled Taro and then choked him with his toxic gas, burning him, and continued to beat down Taro. Taro was very hurt, and had no power to beat Temperor, causing him no option but to retreat. But suddenly, the five Ultras appeared to the alien tyrant, he attacked them, but they avoided his attack. Taro returned to human size and flew inside Temperor's mouth, growing inside him, destroying the evil alien. However, as the Ultra brothers were celebrating, the alien's spaceship appeared and resurrected him in front of Kotaro. He used his special vision to see Kotaro, and then taunted him. Kotaro continued to fire on Temperor, who flew to the sky to await a true challenge as Kotaro told the Ultra Brothers that Temperor was brought back to life. A while later on that same day, Temperor attacked Tokyo, creating a fissure on Earth. Kotaro distracted the alien, making him dizzy. ZAT appeared and started to attack Temperor, but it was useless again, Temperor was mocking them, but Kotaro continued to annoy Temperor. Temperor got so dizzy that he toppled over. Annoyed and getting tired of the tactic, he returned to his spaceship again. Thinking of a new tactic, he turned into his Temperor Spider form. Temperor soon captured Kotaro, and returned to his normal form, he and holding Kotaro with a rope he started to torture him and then rub it in the face of his brothers that he had caught Taro. However, Kotaro escaped, landing on the nose of one of ZAT's planes, as the other Ultra Brothers helped get him to safety, unknowingly letting Temperor discover their new hosts before trying to kill them all. Despite Temperor's best efforts, the Ultra Brothers escaped with their hosts as Temperor was wreaking chaos on the Tokyo. Soon, the Ultra Brothers were forced to give their life force to the five members of ZAT and Professor Ohtani. Temperor discovered them again, but they managed to escape from him. Very furious, he continued destroying Tokyo, leaving it in ruins. He was soon going to attack Kotaro, but the Ultra Brothers had a plan. Hiding inside several toys that were thrown at Temperor the brothers ambushed and confronted him. He attacked with everything in his arsenal but the Ultras resisted his attacks. Ultraseven, Ace and Jack all fired at him but it didn't take him down. Temperor blasted the Ultra Brothers, making some of them to fall to the ground. While he was laughing, several of the Ultras fired their beams together to the alien, causing a cyclone of energy that stunned him long enough for Taro to cut off the alien's arms, leaving him powerless. All the Ultra Brothers picked up the alien, and after throwing him high to the air, Taro used his Neo Storium Ray to destroy the tyrant. His ship tried to revive him again, but several Ultras fired their beams on the ship, causing it to be destroyed, ensuring Temperor was dead once and for all. Trivia *Voice Actor: Eiji Maruyama *Alien Temperor's appearance is combination of the designs, Alien Hipporito and Alien Baltan, previous formidable nemesis aliens from Ultraman Ace and the original Ultraman. Elements of Alien Baltan is strong in Temperor's design, both hands are scissor-like, and especially Alien Temperor's head appears very similar to Baltan's. In addition, the "Ultra Monster Encyclopedia" (published by Shogakukan, 1979) there is a description that all three aliens share a common ancestry. *Originally, Alien Temperor was the intended design and villain who be later known as Alien Empera. During the time of his episode's broadcast even lists him as being the mastermind behind Alien Empera's assault on the Land of Light by sending monsters to attack M-78. Ultimately, this plan was scrapped. **Alien Temperor's original name was to be called "Alien Breton" after his Empera status was dropped. *Although not physically seen, the original Alien Temperor is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *The prop used for the Alien Temperor's ship was originally used for the HQ of the attack team PAT from Mirrorman. *Alien Temperor is a playable character in the PSP game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers Another Alien Temperor reappeared in the film, Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers Arriving on the city on their invicible ship, another Alien Zarab, Alien Guts, Alien Nackle and Alien Temperor , Those four aliens made an alliance to free the evil U-Killersaurus, a almost almighty monster, and Yapool. While the Aliens were planning their attack, they found an obstacle: Ultraman Mebius. Temperor suddenly spoke and said that he will confront Mebius himself, and after he destroys him, he will become leader of the alliance. Nackle said he can go and fight him. The other three aliens used Temperor as a tool to study Mebius' powers. After the alien arrived on Kobe, he called out Mebius, and started to attack and destroy the city. When Mebius appeared, they started to fight. After a heavy fight on both ground and sky, they both ended in the sea. After Temperor fired his most powerful attack at Mebius, Mebius used the charge of the Mebium Ray to repel Temperor's attack, then quickly Mebius fired his beam, making Temperor's ray vanish. He blocked the hit, but it was too powerful causing his destruction. The other three aliens mocked Temperor, saying that his words are louder than actions, but Zarab was grateful to him, since they found the information on Mebius they needed. Trivia *Voice actor: Daisuke Gori *For his appearance and for the rest of his appearance in the series, Temperor was redesigned, more slim, with longer arms and a thinner head, making appearance similar to the Alien Baltans. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Temperor reappears in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Temperor is first seen defeating Alien Mefilas in battle. Instead of killing him, Temperor smashes Mefilas' Battlenizer and leaves him for dead. Later, Temperor encounter Mefilas, who has now become Armored Mefilas, and tries to kill him with his Arigera. But, soon, Mefilas kills both Temperor and Arigera with one slash of his sword (which was actually stolen from Armored Darkness). Trivia *Voice actor: Daisuke Gori Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Alien Temperor reappeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Super Alien Hipporito, Zoa Muruchi, Telesdon, and Arstron to take on Gomora. He was called back along with the surviving monsters to watch Gomora fight the Ultras and was called back and teamed up with the remaining monsters to fight Ultraman Zero. He was the second monster to be killed by Zero's Zero Wide Shot in the final battle behind Telesdon and followed up by Vakishim and Gudon. Trivia *The Alien Temperor suit from the Ultraman Mebius film was reused for Alien Temperor's appearance in the film. Ultra Zero Fight Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with many different monsters he is seen cheering on Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that the Alien Temperor returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! An Alien Temperor appeared in the movie under the name , summoned by Mulnau via her Dark Ring alongside Alien Guts Doppel and Alien Hipporito Callisto as part of her Dark Alien Army to finish off Ultraman Orb, who was about to be finished by Alien Gapiya Sadeath at the time. The three of them unleashed their signature attacks on the Ultra, with Batista's being his flames, knocking him down in the process and leaving him wide open for the three of them to capture Orb for Mulnau and transported away, leaving Sadeath frustrated. He was later ordered by Mulnau to help out Deavorick alongside Callisto and later grew giant together and fought against Ultraman Orb in his new Orb Trinity form, who effortlessly defeated Sadeath, until Zeppandon showed up to give the Ultra a hand. Batista took on the fusion kaiju alongside Callisto and while they had trouble with him at first, the kaiju ran out of fire later on and found himself at the mercy of the alien duo as they beat them up and defeated him with their flames and lasers respectively, forcing Zeppandon to revert back to Jugglus Juggler's human form, and then joined Deavorick in ganging up and beating up Orb alongside Callisto. Just as things seemed bleak, Jugglus used his powers to cast away the Dark Ring, which resulted in the Ultra Warriors, Ginga, Victory, & X being freed from being space jewels after they unleashed energy blasts at the trio. After being joined by Guts, the alien army launched their attacks on the Ultras, who deflected and dodged the attacks and Batista ended up fighting Ultraman Ginga alongside Callista, who chose to fight Ultraman Victory. During their fight, the Temperor unleashed his signature flame attack on Ginga, but the latter jumped up to dodge it and then counterattacked with a Ginga Thunderbolt. Later on, the alien duo decided to end their fight when Victory and Ginga summoned the Shepardon Saber and Ginga Spark respectively and launched their combined attack against the Ultras' Ginga Victory Ultimatum, but the latter won the beam struggle in the end, resulting in the two aliens being destroyed, and ending their service to Mulnau. Trivia *Voice actor: Otake (Jungle Pocket) *His name is a Spanish and Portuguese surname (although in Portuguese more common in the spelling Baptista), literally meaning "batiste". It is also used as a middle name. Data : Alien Temperor can release deadly streams of explosive flames from inside both of his claws. Can cause large explosions. ** : Also called as Temperor's favorite weapon, a whip capable of delivering large amounts of electricity that can cripple Ultras with little trouble. ** : Temperor can fire a beam that is capable of killing Ultra Warriors, more specifically the Ultra Brothers. If the Ultra Warriors in question is in their human host/form, it functions by delivering them severe pain and blinding flashes. This attack in fact is not essential to their race's anatomy, as Temperor mentioned that it was made via advance technology of their planet. Considering what Temperor said earlier, it is likely that either he gained the ability through bionic modification or using cybernetic implantation. *Explosion Flashes: Temperor can create flashes that could somehow create explosions. * : The Alien Temperor boss' personal communication instrument, in the form of a cymbal-banging monkey. It seems to have it own sentience, and advises him on every action he makes. *Poison Gas: Temperor can spew toxic white gas from his face tubes that can stun Ultras. It also works for humans in his spider form. * : Temperor possesses special vision that allows him to see Ultras in human form. According to Temperor, shadow properties of solid objects are differ from Earth and Land of Light (Earth objects emit black shadow while Land of Light objects emit colorful shadows). As the Ultra Warriors (both Ultramen and human host/disguise) were in fact Land of Light residents, their shadow properties on Earth is the same as in the Land of Light, allowing Temperor to view through this deception. *Size Change: Temperor can alter his size from human size to kaiju size at will. *Flight: Temperor can fly at high speeds. *Space Ship: The Alien Temeror's main form of transportation. The Boss Temperor pilots it. It has the power to revive people of Temperor. *Temperor Spider: Temperor can turn into a spider for infiltration purposes. **Possession: Once launched to a human being, Temperor can possess them. *Thick Hide: Temperor could survive Ultraseven's Emerium Beam while also getting hit by Jack's Cinerama Shot. *Binder Cape: Temperor can throw his "cape" to capture any targets. This is used to capture Kotaro, Taro's human host. Magazine materials mentioned that the cape is also durable enough to be used as a shield :;Story 0 Manga In the non-canon Story 0 manga, Temperor had several other powers. *Flexible Limbs: Temperor has extremely flexible limbs. *Armor: Temperor has very tough armor. :;ULTRA MONSTERS * : Temperor can emit tiny, electric energy darts from inside both of his claws. This attack is based on the ones demonstrated in Ultraman Mebius and Ultra Brothers. Alien Temperor Omni Pincers.png|Omni Pincers Alien Temperor Flamethrower.png|Flame Radiation Alien Temperor Electric Whip.png|Beam Rod Alien Temperor Energy Blasts.png|Ultra Brother Finisher Ray Alien Temperor Explosion Flashes.png|Explosion Flashes Alien_Temperor_Naughty_Suzy.png|Naughty Suzy Alien Temperor Poison Gas.png|Poison Gas Temperor_Space_Ship.png|Space Ship Temperorspider.png|Temperor Spider Alien Temperor Thick Hide.png|Thick Hide - Heisei= Alien Temperor (Heisei ver) :;Stats *Height: 2 ~ 52 m (standard), 54 m (Mebius & Orb) *Weight: 120 kg ~ 35,000 t (standard), 39,000 t (Mebius & Orb) *Origin: Planet Temperor :;Powers and Weapons *Omni Pincers: Temperor can produce different attacks from his pincers such as flames, and a whip. ** : Also called as . Alien Temperor can release deadly streams of explosive flames from inside both of his claws. Can cause large explosions. ** : Also called as . Temperor's favorite weapon, a whip capable of delivering large amounts of electricity that can cripple Ultras with little trouble. ** : Temperor can emit tiny, electric energy darts from inside both of his claws. Not very strong, but can be fired in rapid succession. **Electric Beam:Temperor can fire a powerful blue electric beam from both of his hands by charging them with electricity. *Winged Flight: Unlike the one from Ultraman Taro, Temperor's "cape" can morph into a gigantic, bat/insect-like wing, which allows him to fly at speeds that match those of Ultraman Mebius. ::;Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEO *Battle Nizer: Temperor has a Battle Nizer identical to Reimon's. The monster he uses to summon is Arigera. ::;Ultra Zero Fight * : Temperor can fire a beam that is antithesis to the Ultra Warriors, giving them an intense pain. *Flight: Villainias is capable of performing an anti-gravity flight. ::;Ultraman Orb * : a combination attack ray with Calisto. Screenshot_20170828-002730.jpg|Tepporito Ray/Himpera Ray Flamethrow.jpg|Flame Radiation Electric Whip 23.jpg|Beam Rod Alien Temperor Mebius Winged Flight.png|Winged Flight Energy Blasts 237.jpg|Claw Shot Firing Electric.jpg|Electric Beam TemperorNEO.png|Battle Nizer Anti Ultra Kyodai Beam.jpg|Ultra Brother Finisher Ray }} Other media Ultra Zone Alien Temperor appears in Ultra Zone. Cameos Haitai Nanafa , and King Joe in Haitai Nanafa]] A moe anthropomorphism of Alien Temperor appears in episode 20 of anime Haitai Nanafa. She's voiced by Satomi Arai. Additional Trivia *Alien Temperor makes a slight appearance in Daikaiju Rush when fighting Dinosaur tank. Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Reionics Category:The Darkness Five Alien Temperor Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Zone Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Alien Empera's agents Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Dark Alien Army Category:Fire Kaiju